Going There
by Amme Moto
Summary: Sequel to Holding My Last Breath! A girl named Emma and her friend Yugi have to go back to ancient times to save the world! Know how By saving a relationship between their counterparts! R
1. Shadi's POV

Darkone: Hi people! I'm back with a re-do of the prequel. I got really mixed-up. So with the help of LazerWulf I got back on track and got this chapter out! But it's (the chapter not the story itself) going to be short...

Yami: Any chance of telling us WHY it's so short?

Yugi: I know! We waited all this time for a chapter the size of your head?

Yami: I don't know, that would be pretty big...

Darkone: Your hair is bigger!

[LazerWulf pops in from out of nowhere]

LazerWulf: Break it up, you two!

Yugi: Who are you?

LazerWulf: I'm Darkone's beta-reader. I'm co-writing this story with her. The plot is hers; I'm just helping to expand it.

Darkone: Anyways, this whole chapter is just going to be Shadi's POV and he's going to explain what's going on.

LazerWulf: First, a disclaimer – Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Darkone owns Amme and Emma, and I own a girl named Lyn, but she won't be appearing in this story.

Chapter 1: Shadi's Story.

Emma seems no different than when I visited last. She is helpful, strong willed and kind. Everything that Amme was. But she is also a bit shy.

There is no doubt in my mind. Emma is Amme reincarnated. She has Amme's spirit. I should know. I gave it to her when she was 15, the same age Amme was when she first met the Pharaoh.

It's been almost a year since I first saw Emma. I was roaming the globe, investigating disturbances in the Shadow Realm, when I found her. Unbeknownst to her, her soul was being attacked by the demons of her past life, and was not strong enough to fend them off. She was going through a serious depression, and she could not seem to pull herself out of it. Seeing this, I summoned my own Shadow Magic, and infused her soul with that of Amme.

Since then, Amme has been asleep. Emma is not yet aware of her presence, only that she is stronger than she was a year ago. Amme was supposed to wake up some time ago, around when Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle, but there were... complications.

I had arranged for Emma and Yugi to go to the same school and be in the same classes. In order for Amme to wake up, Emma has to look Yugi straight in the eyes.

But it seems that Emma won't look _anyone _in the eyes. Her depression has still left emotional scars that cause her to withdraw from anyone who tried to get close. Yugi, being the kind boy that he is, saw her loneliness, and tried to befriend her. She would talk to them and everything just fine, but she would look at their facial expressions and hair and _anything _but the eyes.

For Yugi and the Pharaoh to completely beat evil, they need the help of both Emma and Amme.

THE END.

Darkone: I know it's short, but it's just a summary or something like that.

Yami: I'd say that was about twice the size of your head...

Darkone: But at least my brain is twice the size of yours!

Yugi: Calm down! Geez, you two should be separated or something!

Yami: And what's with the whole "disturbances in the Shadow Realm" thing? It sounds like something out of "Star Wars"!

Darkone: Don't look at me! That was LazerWulf's idea!

Yami: Well, it's a dumb one.

[LazerWulf thwacks Yami on the head]

Yami: Hey! What was that for!

LazerWulf: For negative criticism. I'll not have you degrade Darkone's or my writing.

Darkone: Hah! [Sticks tongue out at Yami] Take that you old mummy!

Yami: Old mummy? I'll show you an old mummy!

[Yami chases Darkone around the room]

Yami: Come back here!

Darkone: Tee hee! Come and get me!

[Yugi and LazerWulf sweatdrop]

LazerWulf: Umm... let's leave them alone for now.

Yugi: Until next chapter, Review!


	2. Looking Straight

Darkone: Yay! We can get back on now!

Yami: What happened this last week? The computer hasn't been on at all.

Yugi: I don't know...

LazerWulf: FFnet got a hold of this story and deleted it along with two other of Darkone's stories. Then they wouldn't let her on for a week. They did the same thing with my fic "The Return of the Priest"

Darkone: If I couldn't get on FFnet, what would be the point of turning on the computer?

Yami: Wait... you said they deleted two other stories? Which ones? Don't tell me that Holding My Last Breath was deleted!?

Yugi: Geez!

LazerWulf: No. Thankfully, that wasn't.

Darkone: I would have hurt someone if they took that off.

Yugi: But you did hurt someone!

Darkone: I did not! I put a waiter in an asylum, that's all!

LazerWulf: You did what!?

Darkone: Uh... my cousin took I, my brother and a friend to Bennigan's and we... messed with the waiter's mind a little bit...

Yugi is laughing on the floor... again.

LazerWulf: Don't you mean my brother, my friend, and _me_?

Darkone gasps

Darkone: You went too!? How cool! Why didn't we see you?

Yami: #koffkoff# Ditzy! #koff#

Darkone: Thank you very much Mr. Ol' Mummy.

LazerWulf: Don't start that up again!

Yugi: Yeah, just start the fic already!

Chapter 2: Looking Straight.

Emma's POV

It was the last period in school, math. Everyone in that class was restless by the end of the day because they hate school. Except for me...

I love math.

"Alright, class..." the teacher started, "Clear off your desks and get out a pencil and paper. It's time for a Pop Quiz."

Everyone groaned as they followed the teacher's instructions.

"If an equilateral triangle is placed inside another equilateral triangle so that the outer triangle is separated into 4 triangles, the smaller equilateral triangle and 3 similar right triangles, and the length of one edge of the larger equilateral triangle is 15 units, what is the perimeter of the smaller equilateral triangle?"

I furiously try to take notes. Let's see. An equilateral triangle has corner angles of 60 degrees. If that corner is also a corner of one of the right triangles, then it would be a 30-60-90 triangle. One edge of the larger triangles is the same as one short leg of the right triangles and one hypotenuse of another. Since the right triangles are similar, the short legs equal each other and the hypotenuses equal each other. The edge opposite of the 60 degree angle is the long leg and one edge of the smaller equilateral triangle. A 30-60-90 triangle is like an equilateral triangle bisected down the height, so the hypotenuse is a full edge and the short leg is half an edge meaning the hypotenuse is twice as long as the short leg. If the hypotenuse plus the short leg equals 15 units, then the lengths must be 10 and 5 units, respectively. Plug those numbers into the Pythagorean Theorem: 10 squared equals 100; 5 squared equals 25; 100 minus 25 equals 75; the square root of 75 is an irrational number, so we leave it like that. The square root of 75 is one of 3 equal edges of the smaller equilateral triangle, so we multiply it by 3 to get the perimeter. The answer is 3 times the square root of 75.

I circle my answer so the teacher can find it, and set my pencil down. As I looked around the room, I noticed that I was the only one finished. Again. Hey, can I help it if math comes easily to me? I take my paper to the teacher's desk. He's not surprised that I'm the first one finished, either.

"Very well, Miss Limbo, you may read quietly for the rest of class."

I return to my seat and pull a book out of my back pack: The Chronicles of Narnia. I had just finished "The Silver Chair" last night, and was about to start "The Last Battle". I pull out my bookmark and begin to read.

Yugi's POV

Man, Emma's done already? I'm still trying to figure out what the silly thing looks like!

I scribble down a rough picture and begin to solve the problem. It's a doozy. I heard that these kinds of problems are on the SATs. I jot down an answer just as the bell rings for lunch.

"Alright, class, pencils down. Turn in what you have."

I hear Joey and Tristan groan. Apparently, they weren't finished.

As the class files out, I see Emma, still buried in her book, and I head over to talk to her. I feel sorry for her. It seems like she doesn't have any friends. All she does is read.

I've tried to talk to her a couple times, but she doesn't even make eye contact. She's always so timid.

_Oh, well,_ I thought, _here goes nothing!_

Emma's POV

"Hey, Emma!"

I looked up from my and saw big, spiky, tri-colored hair.

"Oh, hey, Yugi," I reply. I'm not big on conversation, but it would have been rude to ignore him.

"So, what did you think of the quiz?"

I returned to my book.

"Oh, umm... it was short. And easy, too."

"Hey, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch?"

I look up again, this time looking at his chin. I've never brought myself to look into anyone's eyes. I'm always afraid of what they'll see in mine. After all, the eyes are the windows to the soul, and mine is a tortured one. Ever since last year, I have been haunted by this overwhelming sadness. Ever since the accident...

But it would have been rude to just turn him down flat.

"I'm not good with meeting new people. Introductions and I don't get along."

"Well, it's just that, it's been almost a year since you transferred to Domino High, and I've noticed that you haven't made any friends."

He sighed. Apparently he had been working up his own courage to point that out to me. I smiled.

"A year ago," he continued, "I was just like you. I'd spend my time playing with my games and working on my puzzle." He held the golden pyramid on his neck. I didn't know that the thing he wore was a puzzle. It sure didn't look like one.

"So what happened?" I inquired.

"I saw Ushio the hall monitor beating up these 2 guys who had been teasing me. They were the only ones who had ever talked to me, besides Tea, who I grew up with. Sure, they picked on me, but I could tell that they were doing it for a reason. Besides Tea, they were the closest things I had to friends. When I saw them like that, all because of me, I had to stop it. When I tried to stop him, Ushio started to beat me up, too. After a while, I guess he got bored, because he stopped and left. The true friendship between me and those two guys was born that day, and we've been friends ever since."

"But what happened to Ushio?"

"The next morning, he was found rolling in a pile of leaves and garbage. No one knows why."

"That was HIM?" I remembered that incident. I had felt sorry for the guy. Now, though, that pity had faded.

"The point is, you need to have some friends, some people you can turn to and trust with your problems."

He hesitated a bit before saying, "I... I'd like to be one of those people for you."

I was stunned. After I moved, I lost all of my friends back home, and I didn't have anyone to talk to. After what happened, I never had the courage to approach someone to be friends with. Now, here was someone taking that step for me. I felt myself opening up a bit as he was telling his story. He WAS just like me. Maybe there is hope...

"All right,"

"Huh?"

"I'll have lunch with you and your friends."

"Oh, OK!"

I put my book back into my bag, and headed up to follow him.

As we approached the table where his friends were, I heard a voice cry out.

"Hey, Yug, what kept ya?"

"Sorry, guys, I was talking to Emma. Guys, you all know Emma, right? Emma, this is Tea, Tristan, and Joey."

"H... Hello." Confronted with new people, my timidity returned.

"I invited her to join us for lunch," Yugi stated.

"No problem! Here, pull up a chair!" The girl, Tea, pointed to a chair next to her, which I gladly took.

I sat there listening to their conversation. Joey, the blonde guy was excited because he was going to spend the weekend with his sister. Evidently, his parents are divorced, and his sister lives with his mother.

Then Tristan, the guy with the pointy hair, started a conversation about a new game down at the arcade. He was talking about how he was going to beat Joey's high score. This got Joey going on a heated discussion about who could, quote, "blast more alien guts" or something.

They directed a few questions towards me, which I sheepishly tried to answer. Fortunately, Tea, sensing my uneasiness, came to my defense.

"Knock it off, guys. She'll open up to us when she's ready."

So, the conversations continued, thankfully, without me in them. I just sat there, eating my lunch, and listening in. As the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I got up, bowed my head and thanked them for letting me join them.

The rest of my classes went without incident. As I was putting my books into my locker at the end of the day, I heard Yugi's voice over the crowd.

"Hey, Emma, mind if I walk you home?"

I turned to see him standing right next to me.

"Huh? But what about your friends?"

"Tea had to stay after for dance practice, Joey had to go pick up Serenity from his Mom's house, and Tristan went with Joey. I thought I'd walk home with you, you know, to keep you company."

"Oh, Okay."

I shut my locker and followed him out the building.

Why was he being so nice to me? What did he see in me? I'm just a bookworm that nobody likes. Why does he?

Suddenly, I felt a wave of depression hit me, and I sank to my knees. It hasn't been this bad in a long time...

Yugi's POV

As we crossed through an alley, Emma fell to her knees. I hear her start to sob.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

/-/Hold on, Aibou./-/

/Yami? What's going on?/

/-/I sense strong Shadow Powers at work./-/

/Shadow Powers?/

/-/Yes, something is attacking her from the Shadow Realm./-/

/What?/

/-/I'm not sure, but I intend to put a stop to it./-/

With that, there is a warm glow from the Puzzle, and I slip into my Soul Room as Yami takes over...

Emma's POV

There is a bright flash, and the pain goes away. I hear footsteps come toward me.

"Are you all right?"

I look up. The voice came from Yugi, yet it was not his. As I study him more carefully, I notice that some of his yellow bangs are sticking straight out, looking a bit like lightning bolts. As he squats down in front of me, I notice that he's a bit taller than Yugi is. But, I don't see anyone else around, so this HAS to be Yugi. And, yet, it isn't.

He rests my chin on top of a fisted hand, and uses his thumb to wipe away a tear from my cheek. He gently lifts his hand which causes my head to rise. My gaze goes from his chin, to his nose, and then, for the first time, I look into his eyes. His deep, purple eyes...

Yugi is on the edge of his seat reading the fic. Yami and Darkone are in the background shouting random insults at each other.

Yugi: And then... And then...

LazerWulf: Sorry, Kiddo, that's all your getting for now

Yugi falls off his chair

Yugi: What? But... But... YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

LazerWulf: Sure I can. It's called a cliffhanger.

Yugi: What's with Emma? She's not like she was during Amme's dream in "Holding My Last Breath"!

LazerWulf: Yeah, about that. Darkone wrote that fic on her own. Not that it's a bad fic. But, by the powers vested in me by Darkone, as co-writer of this fic, I've decided to take her in a different direction. There's still some similarities, like the fact that they both are introverted. But while Amme put up a rough exterior, Emma has more of a shell.

Yugi: But what about...

LazerWulf: Don't worry, I've got her permission. The fact is, Darkone had a bit of writer's block, so she passed this chapter off to me. I've been in contact with her, and relayed some of these ideas to her, and she's behind it 100. Well, 95, at least.

Yugi: Oh, Okay. I meant what about _them_ points to Darkone and Yami, who are still arguing

LazerWulf: Hmm... I guess I should break them up before chairs start flying

Darkone throws a chair at Yami

Yugi: Too late.

LazerWulf: All right. I'll go break them up. Meanwhile, you sign off, K?

Yugi: enthusiastically O-KAY! Please review! Oh, and direct all death threats toward LazerWulf, as he did most of the writing.

LazerWulf: I heard that!


	3. Amme

Darkone: Yay! Finally, we got another chapter out!

LazerWulf: Took you long enough.

Yugi: Yeah, Darkone. I bet I could type faster than that in my sleep.

Darkone: Whatever. You know you can't!

Yami: He probably could.

Darkone: Could not!

Yami and Yugi: Could too.

LazerWulf: Who really cares!?

Darkone: Not me.

Yami: Then why are you arguing!?

Darkone: I'm bored.

Yugi: No one cares.

Darkone: It takes one to know one!

((An akward silence))

LazerWulf: What sense did that make?

Yami: None.

Darkone: It made perfect sense!

Yugi: .... What's with you this chapter? It's like you're... you're... you know, I forgot what I was going to say.

((LazerWulf shakes his head sadly))

LazerWulf: Just... start the chapter.

/-/Spirit to Hikari/-/

/Hikari to Spirit/

Chapter Three: Amme

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Emma's POV

Wait. Hold everything. I didn't just look at him in the eyes, did I? Great.

"Are you alright?" Not-Quite-Yugi asked again. He held out his hand to me so I could get up from the ground. I wearily took it. And yet, I got the feeling that it wasn't me who took it. Strange...

As I grabbed his hand, the rest of my body felt warm, and strong, and... just stuff I haven't felt in years.

"Yami?" I asked. The words came from my mouth, but I didn't say them.

The man flinched. So his name _was_ Yami...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yami's POV

"Yami?" Emma asked me. I flinched.

/She knows your name!?/

/-/I... guess.../-/

How could she know that? It's not like she knows about Ancient Egypt!

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I asked.

Emma looked about as confused as Yugi and I were.

"Huh? Yami, what's wrong with you? You don't remember me?" Emma asked. She looked hurt.

"Uh, sorry, no."

"I can't believe you wouldn't remember your own wife! Geez... how long were you asleep?" Emma asked again. She put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"What!?" I asked.

/-/Wife!? That's wrong. I mean, she's pretty and all, but... how could Emma be from Ancient Egypt!?/-/

/I don't think she's Emma anymore.../

/-/Well she obviously has some connection to me, or she wouldn't have called me by my name./-/

/She wouldn't have said she was your wife, either./

"You always were a hard sleeper... you would've slept through the battle for Cairo if I didn't wake you up." Emma said once again. She giggled as she put a finger on her chin and looked like she was thinking.

"You're not Emma, are you?" I asked. It was a stupid question. Of course she wasn't Emma! But, I just wanted to make sure.

"It only took you _how long_ to figure that out?" Emma answered sarcastically.

I wanted to laugh. Something wanted me to like this person. To trust her.

"At least tell me a name." I said.

"My name is Amme. Ring a bell?" Emma asked. As soon as Amme told me her name, I could tell that she wasn't Emma appearance-wise. Her hair was longer and she was a bit taller. She also wasn't scared to look me in the eyes. She was real pretty, too.

Yugi showed up beside me in his spirit-form.

"If you're not Emma, then where is she?" He asked.

"Aibou, don't be so rude!" I told him. Yugi tried his hardest not to make a sound. He could tell I liked Amme.

Amme laughed.

"She's right here." She said. Emma stood beside Amme in sprit-form.

"What's happening?" She asked. She looked at Amme. "AHHHHH!! No, _really..._ What's going on?"

"I have no clue." Yugi said.

"It's a long story." Amme answered.

"We have a long walk before we get to my house." Yugi said again.

"Uhh... is there any way I can get my body back?" Emma asked timidly.

"Sure you can. I just needed to get out of your mind for one little second. It's hard defending it if you can't even be conscious while you do it." Amme answered. She and Yami started walking toward Yugi's house.

"Huh? Defending me? Defending me from what? Why didn't I know about it? I've never heard of you or have seen you. Ever." Emma said, her courage building little by little.

Amme sighed.

"I think it was.... a year ago when Shadi and I were wandering around, looking for trouble around the world. We came across this little girl who looked just like me. It was amazing how much we looked alike. I can still remember that day..."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_One year ago...­_

Amme's POV

"So nothing is wrong with America, shadow power-wise." Shadi said to me. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Yami. I'd seen him so many times. I had helped him defeat that slime-ball Marik, helped him and Joey (Jonouchi in my time) defeat the Brothers Paradox a while back, helped Yami and—Ewww...—Kaiba defeat Lumis and Umbra so they could find their friends, and even helped get Yugi's Grandpa's soul back when they dueled Pegasus. All that time Yami had made no mention of me.

"Amme!" Shadi scolded. I snapped back to attention. "You were thinking about Yami again, weren't you?"

"I can't help it! I just wonder a lot about him..." I griped.

"He's fine." Shadi told me. I shrugged.

"I wonder if Yami had died like he did, and he didn't have the Millennium Puzzle, would he be up here helping us slowly take out evil with us, instead of going into the 'Millennium Puzzle' and waiting for it to be put back together again?"

"Most likely... I think."

"Well, that's messed up then."

"Let's see..." Shadi said. He closed his eyes, and held his 2 Millennium Items, the Key and the Scales, out in front of him, searching Japan for any trouble. This is where the most occurrences were, being the place where Yami lived.

Shadi gasped and his eyes shot open.

"What's wrong with this place now?" I asked.

"It's right in the city where Yami is." Shadi said. "We need to go... _now_."

He used his Shadow Magic to teleport us to the disturbance. Teleportation is weird. It's like being swept up in a big wind, and deposited where we needed to go. Travel is easy when you use the Shadow Realm Express!

When the wind stopped, we were in a park.

"What's the problem, and how do we stop it?" I asked.

"The problem is that girl. Her name is Emma." Shadi answered. He pointed to a girl sitting on a bench. She was wearing all black. Even her hair was black, but anyone could tell it wasn't her natural hair color.

"How do we stop it? I don't know, yet."

That girl... she looked so familiar. I ran to face her.

"Whoa..." I said, taking a full look at her face.

"She looks just like you, Amme," Shadi said. Even he was shocked at this.

Suddenly, the girl's head jerked around. She stood up and started running. But when she was quite a ways away, she stopped.

"No, no... not again..." She whispered. Her knees buckled as she toppled over onto the ground, groaning painfully.

"Is she alright!?" I screamed. I ran over to her once again. Shadi followed.

When I reached the girl, she stopped groaning, and she seemed alright. I gasped.

"Huh? What happened?" She asked. She stood up.

I stepped away from her and she toppled over onto the ground again, moaning... again.

I stepped back up to her and she stopped moaning again.

As she stood up, she stuck her hands out to balance herself. Then she brushed herself off. "It usually lasts much longer than that..."

She ran off again, this time making it out of sight.

Shadi nodded.

"I see now. You're her counterpart, Amme." He said.

"Yes, I made that assessment too."

"You're the reason this is happening to her."

I stared at him like I was unsure I heard him correctly. Either that, or I was just slow to react.

"What!? How can you get that from just me running over to her and that... that... display stopping?" I asked, stepping backwards.

"Yugi is Yami's counterpart, right?" Shadi asked me.

"Right..." I sort of answered. It was more like reassurance that I was at least paying attention.

"If Yugi hadn't solved the 'Millennium Puzzle' when he did, he would have been going through this little thing here too. But since he managed to solve it, the shadows had to take physical form so they could attack him."

I gave Shadi a look that said, "Yeah, right."

"Shadi, I don't speak Genius." I told him.

Shadi sighed and looked at me like I was _so_ hard to talk to.

"That 'display' we just saw were the things from your time attacking Emma." He said.

"You mean, time repeating itself?"

"Yes. Now, Emma doesn't have 'Shadow Magic' of any kind, so she can't actually see these things attack her. She can't defend herself."

"But what does that have to do with Yami and Yugi?"

"You remember Ishizu telling Yami and Yugi about time repeating itself? Well, it would have happened at that particular time even if Yugi hadn't solved the 'Millennium Puzzle'. But it would have used a shadow form to get rid of Yugi."

"But why would it want to get rid of our counterparts?"

"Without your counterpart's body, you'll just be a wandering spirit."

I rolled my eyes.

"But I _AM_ a wandering spirit." I told him.

"You would remain one forever and the world would be taken over by darkness."

"Oh, ok."

"Next, since Yugi solved the puzzle, Yami woke up and stopped the shadows from harming Yugi."

"So... what did the shadows do?"

"They came back in physical form to try to defeat both Yami and Yugi. Pegasus was one of them. So was Marik's darker side."

"Oh, I get it now! So this girl needs her counterpart's protection from these things...or her heart will be consumed by the darkness?"

"Exactly."

"But... I'm her counterpart."

"Yes... so that means you have to stay with her and protect her."

"Why do I think there's going to be a catch to all of this?"

"You have to stay asleep until she makes eye contact with Yugi."

"What!? That's whacked! How can I protect her if I'm asleep!?"

"You can keep the shadows from taking her mind until you wake up. Then you can actually make them go away for good."

I paused. This was all too quick. I still didn't get all the facts.

"What do I have to do again?" I asked. I put my hands on my hips.

"_Pay attention this time, Amme!_" Shadi told me sternly. It wasn't my fault I had a short-attention span. "You have to merge with Emma and wait for her to make eye contact with Yugi so you can wake up and get rid of those things."

I paused for emphasis. I was bored and wanted to make things interesting. Well... even _more_ interesting.

"I'll get to see Yami?" I asked.

"Yes! That was part of the point!" Shadi said in a frustrated voice. I smiled. I was the only one in the world that could ever get him worked up.

"I _have _to do this?" I asked, trying to push him further over the edge.

Shadi tried to control his frustration.

"Yes. Remember that you helped Yami to protect Egypt, and the _world_ from evil. Therefore Yugi will need Emma's help to save the world this time."

"And Emma can't save the world unless I help her get over those things that are attacking her." I finished for Shadi.

He nodded. "That's right."

I think I figured out what I had to do... finally.

"Ok, I think I got it. Just one thing though." I told him.

"What?"

"How am I going to merge with her?"

Shadi sighed one more time. I was really getting under his skin.

"You have Shadow Magic, don't you!?" He asked loudly.

"Well, yeah." I said stupidly.

"Then use it!"

"Oh! Okay! I got it now!" I told him idiotically once again. "I guess I should go now."

"Yes," Shadi said. His eyes softened. "Good bye, Amme. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Shadi, you know we will." I told him. He nodded.

I closed my eyes. Then I concentrated really hard on transferring my spirit into Emma's body. A big voice came into my head.

_Are you sure you want to take that risk? With her in that condition, you might not ever wake up._ It said. It sounded like a mixture of Shadi and Yami's voices.

_Is that rhetorical? _I thought back.

_Amme! _It shouted at me. I cringed. It felt like it was yelling right in my ear at the top of its lungs.

_Yes, I want to take that risk! _I thought. Then I fell asleep.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Present time..._

_Yami's POV_

"So," Emma deduced, "you were sent to merge with me, to protect me from these things I can't even see, just for them to come back as things I _can _see?"

"Sort of." Amme told her as she kept walking down the street. Yugi and I were listening intently. "It was more than that. We—you and I—were _meant _to be together. To help Yami and Yugi save the world... uh... again."

"This makes no sense! I know _nothing _of this! Yugi saved the world? Who's Yami again? _I _have to save the world? I can't even save a goal in soccer!" Emma cried.

/-/She's hyperventilating./-/

/Yeah, that's like her./

/-/Well, you can't really blame her. She really has no clue about what's going on./-/

/Do _we _even know what's going on?/

/-/Just pretend we do./-/

/Ah./

Amme was still explaining everything to Emma. I wasn't really listening anymore. I was thinking about the connection between Amme and me. I couldn't remember anything about her, yet she seemed to know every single detail about me. That's a scary thought.

"And then you looked Yami in the eyes and woke me up. Get it now?" I heard Amme ask. Emma nodded.

"I think...." She said.

"Good." Amme said back.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Emma's POV

That's how this whole thing started. Over the next five months, I had to get used to Amme being inside me. Yami and Yugi helped a bit, as well as their friends Joey, Tristan, and Téa. I was still a little timid around them, but that's more of a clumsy-timid.

Amme was even trying to teach me the art of Shadow Magic. I had summoning 'Shadow Monsters' down pat. But I just couldn't get a firm grip on the art of 'Shadow Magic'.

Then one day, something happened, which changed Yugi's and my lives forever...

I was on my way out of the locker room, getting ready for P.E.

"Hey, Emma, did you hear?"

"Oh, hey, Téa! No, I haven't. What's up?"

"We're doing archery today."

Téa and I were in the same Phys Ed class. We had been all year, but I never knew her or talked to her before 5 months ago.

"Archery, huh? Well, this should be easy."

"You've done archery before?"

"Well, no. But it's just physics."

"Uh huh."

"Emma Limbo? You're up," the coach said. We had made it to the field where the targets were set up.

I picked up a bow and three arrows. Three arrows were all I needed.

I grabbed a tuft of grass and sprinkled it to the ground.

/-/Emma?/-/

/What?/

/-/What're you doing?/-/

/Judging the wind. Just trust me./

/-/All right.../-/

I took the first arrow, notched it to the string and pulled back. I aimed straight for the target that was furthest out, about 50 yards away, and released the string. The arrow flew about three-fourths of the way before getting stuck in the ground.

I heard the snickers from the rest of the class.

/-/You can't just aim straight for the target./-/

/I know. That shot was to judge velocity./

/-/Okay.../-/

/Be quiet, I need to concentrate./

I notched my second arrow to the bow aimed a little higher, and released again. This time, the arrow landed about ten feet behind the target.

The laughter was a little louder

/-/You overshot it./-/

/Don't you think I see that? I'm judging the angle. This next shot will blow you away./

I took my final arrow, notched it, and aimed slightly above and to the left of the target.

I closed my eyes and released the string a third time. I heard the thump of the arrow hitting the target, and the gasp of everyone around me.

Bull's Eye.

/-/Wow.../-/

/What?/

/-/I never knew you were so good at archery!/-/

/It's like I told Téa. All there is to it is physics. Wind resistance, velocity, angle,you know. Physics./

/-/You know, archery is just like 'Shadow Magic'./-/

/Huh? What do you mean?/

/-/You can't focus on anything else but what you are doing./-/

"All right Emma!"

I turned to Téa to receive the high-five she was giving me, but my hand just phased through hers as she disappeared.

Suddenly, the landscape around me started changing; thick clouds darkened the sky, flowers, grass, and trees wilted in a matter of seconds, and buildings turned to ruins, all before my eyes.

/Amme, what's going on?... Amme?... Are you there?/

No answer.

/This isn't funny Amme. Stop it!/

Still nothing.

_Yugi might be in trouble._ I thought. I ran to the school to find Yugi. His next subject was math. Duh! That was mine, too.

"Yugi!" I yelled when I got into the building.

"Emma?" Came the reply. Good. He was safe. We finally found each other.

"Amme is gone." I said. He nodded like he knew.

"I know. Yami is too." He answered me. "What's happening? Why is the world changing?"

I was going to answer, "I don't know," but something hit us square in the chest and knocked us backwards. It felt like we were suddenly jerked out of our own world. Everything was a swirly color of purple.

"This looks like..." I stated.

"...The Shadow Realm." Yugi finished for me. We did that a lot.

"It is," came a voice. Shadi suddenly appeared in front of us.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Shadi's POV

"Shadi, what's going on? Where are Amme and Yami?" Emma asked.  
  
"A second ago they were here talking to us and the next they were gone and we're in the 'Shadow Realm'." Yugi finished.  
  
"The only way to save you two and the whole world were to pull you two in here." I answered.  
  
"Oh, THAT answers a lot. Details Shadi!" Emma shot back.  
  
"Someone with a 'Millennium Item' went back in time to change the course of history by helping Seto Kaiba take over Egypt. You remember how he tried to do that?" I

"Yeah, he killed Amme and was going to attack Yami while he was still heart- broken over her." Emma told. Then she gasped. "If this person succeeded in helping Kaiba, then Yami wouldn't be able to revive Amme and Egypt would be taken over."  
  
"Is THAT what is going on?" Yugi asked. I nodded. "Then how do WE stop it? And what's happened to the rest of the world?"  
  
"You two will need to go back in time to stop the other traveler from succeeding in his quest." Shadi told. I deliberately avoided the question about the rest of the world.  
  
Emma caught that.  
  
"Hold on, you never answered the question about our friends. Are they alright?"  
  
I hesitated a bit. She's strong-willed, like her counterpart.  
  
"Answer the question Shadi." Emma prodded.  
  
_Very strong-willed,_ I thought.  
  
"All of your friends and everyone you know are now either evil, or in prison because they refuse to be evil."  
  
Emma and Yugi looked like a big plug was pulled out of their hearts.  
  
I tried to change the subject off of their friends. They couldn't work if their friends were on their minds.  
  
"But they will return to normal when you stop evil from winning. You have to. Unless you'd rather go back to the world right now..."

"How do we stop them?" Yugi asked. He had determination in his eyes.

"By going back in time. I can send you there, but you'll need to put these on in order to be inconspicuous." I gave them each a brown robe.

"But how do we stop them once we get there?" Emma re-emphasized Yugi's question.

"That is something you'll have to figure out yourselves."

Once the two had thrown the robes on over their clothes, I held out my two Items and muttered a Shadow Spell under my breath, calling forth the power of the Shadow Realm to send them back 3000 years...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Darkone: Finally! I've had so much school work I could never get on!

Yugi: Yeah, it's really been annoying.

LazerWulf: Hey, you can't eat your cake and have it, too.

Yami, Yugi, Darkone: --;

Yami: Don't you mean "Have your cake and eat it, too?"

LazerWulf: No, I don't.

Darkone: I thought messing up clichés was MY shtick.

LazerWulf: It is, but that's not a messed up cliché. It's a cliché that has been commonly misquoted. Think about it: If you have your cake, what's stopping you from eating it?

Darkone: Well, nothing...

LazerWulf: EXACTLY! On the other hand, once you eat your cake, you can no longer have it. It's gone.

Yami, Yugi, Darkone: --;

Yugi: Ya know... dat kinda does make sense. (Pauses, looks at what he just said) AAH! I'm talking like Joey!

LazerWulf: Oops. I do the A/Ns for TRotP with Joey, and I guess my writing style slipped out.

Darkone: I think the accent suits you.

Yugi: Take that back!

Darkone: Awww, is da widdle Yugi a bit sensitive?

Yugi: That's it!

((Yugi lunges at Darkone, and a cloud of smoke obscures the fight))

Yugi: Hey! Easy on the hair! It takes me 2 hours to get it looking like that!

Darkone: Ow! You bit me!

Yugi: All's fair in love and war!

((The fighting stops))

Darkone: Does that mean you _love_ me?

Yugi: (blushes) What! No! I... I... I was talking about the war part!

Darkone: Then why are you blushing?

Yugi: I... I...

LazerWulf: All right, that's enough. Review, please, before these 2 go at it again!


	4. Get The Facts

Chapter Four: Get The Facts!

-Emma's POV-

The last thing we saw was Shadi mumbling a 'Shadow Spell' incoherently. Then the floor slipped out from under us and we were falling.

"What's going on!" Yugi shouted to me as we were falling. I would have answered him sooner, but I was still recovering from the sudden drop.

"I think we're going into another time!" I finally answered.

After what seemed like an eternity, we stopped falling and hit the ground.

"Wow... that was... quick..." Yugi gasped, still sounding breathless. I was partly paying attention. I was trying to study our surroundings. From what I could gather, we were on the outskirts of the city.

_Good thing Shadi transported us to a place where no one could see us. _I thought sarcastically. Then I realized something. I looked at Yugi, who was also looking at our surroundings.

"Yugi," I said. "Hide your Puzzle." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, if someone sees your Puzzle, they're going to think you're the Pharaoh, and they'll try to take you to the palace. The last thing we want is to meet Amme and Yami." I explained.

"Why is that so bad!" Yugi asked loudly, looking a little angry at the fact that he couldn't even talk to his counterpart.

"Well, look at it this way: we look just like Yami and Amme, so if they see us, then what are we going to tell them? 'We come from the future just to save your lives while you aren't looking'?" I said. He seemed to be considering that statement. Then he finally put his Puzzle inside his brown cloak.

"Now," He said, pulling the hood over his head. "I think we need to find out what's happening with Yami and Amme. You said she told you everything about it, right?"

"Almost everything. But you've got to remember, there's another intruder in this timeline, so what we know might not be what's actually happening." I told him.

"Even so, based on where, or, should I say, when, we are now, what's going on?"

"I need more information."

"Well, can't you summon 'Shadow Monsters' and use 'Shadow Magic'?"

"Whoa, I can summon 'Shadow Monsters' easily enough, but 'Shadow Magic' is a different story altogether." I told him.

"Then try to summon something!" Yugi suggested with a smile on his face.

I shrugged. Why not give it a try? I could summon monsters while in the depths of my own mind, and I was a pro there. I closed my eyes and focused on a specific card. 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' was my favorite card, so I usually chose him to summon.

Finally, I felt the slightest sensation coming from my fingertips, which meant that the summoning had worked. I opened my eyes again and looked at Yugi. He seemed to have his eyes locked on something else. I followed his eyes and saw my creation. 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' had come to life.

"Emma!" He said. Then his face changed and he looked a little conscious of his surroundings. "What are we doing in Ancient Egypt?"

"Uh, Emma..." Yugi acknowledged. "It's talking."

Indeed, 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' was talking. He had talked in my mind too, but every time I heard his voice it felt like it was the first time I was summoning him. I nodded to Yugi to tell him that I had at least heard him.

"Y-yeah, they talk." I stammered. Why was I stammering? It's not like I hadn't talked to 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' before. I braved up a little bit. "Uh, long story short: we came here to save Amme and Yami because someone has altered the timeline or something like that. Anyway, where are Yami and Amme right now?"

'Gaia the Fierce Knight' seemed to think about that for the longest time. He looked at me with a face that suggested I was either asking the wrong question or that was the one question he didn't want to answer for me. Finally, he said, "They would be in the palace," and disappeared.

"Huh?" I contemplated out loud. "They usually never disappear like that. They usually don't go away until after we say goodbye or something..." I shrugged again. Now we have to find the palace.

We were headed toward the city gate, when Yugi brought up an excellent point.

"So, how do we get to the palace?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe there's a map around here."

"Were maps invented in this time?" Yugi questioned.

"I don't see why they wouldn't be," I answered. "Maybe we could just ask someone."

I walked up to a woman and smiled at her.

"Excuse me," I said politely. I nearly slapped my mouth shut when I realized I had just spoken and Ancient Egyptian. I guess it was another 'Shadow Spell' Shadi had placed on us. "Could you please direct us to the palace?"

The woman smiled back.

"Actually, it's right there," she said. She pointed at something behind us and then walked away.

Yugi and I turned to where the woman was pointing. Sure enough, the palace was right there; the largest building in the city.

"Why didn't we see that in the first place?" Yugi asked, slapping himself in the forehead.

"Well, we'd better head over there then." I said, taking a running start.

-

-Yugi's POV-

I followed Emma as she ran towards the palace. It wasn't that far away, really, so it didn't take us long at all to get to it.

We tried to sneak in, but we were soon stopped by a guard.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

_Great. _I thought. _We've been spotted._

The guard walked in front of us and blocked our path.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Emma put her hands behind her back.

"Forgive us, sir. But we've brought the water to the palace as ordered," Emma said, pulling her hands out from behind her back and showing two clay pitchers filled with water.

_She must've used 'Shadow Magic'. _I thought.

The guard looked at us skeptically, but let us through, anyway. Emma walked, a bit faster than normal, around the corner, and set the pitchers on the ground.

"Man those are hot!" She said, fanning her hands. She looked at me and must've sensed my confusion. "I messed up another 'Shadow Spell' and the pitchers were burning my fingers."

Immediately, the two pitchers burst into flames and disappeared altogether.

"Whoa, good thing I wasn't holding them when that happened!" She said.

"Emma, we need to find Amme and Yami," I reminded her. She nodded and we walked along the hallway. As we walked past one of the rooms, a voice caught our attention.

"You can't tell the others I told you. I'd be in so much trouble."

Emma stopped walking. I knew why, too. That was Tea's voice!

"I won't... I promise," another voice replied. I could hear Emma sigh in relief. It was Amme. Suddenly, Emma's head jerked upwards and her eyes darted back and forth.

"Uh, Yugi..." She said.

"Hmmm?" I replied, telling her that I was listening.

"Don't move for a second, okay?" She said.

-

-Emma's POV-

I heard Amme talking and sighed because she was safe. Then I heard footsteps. My head jumped up and I saw Yami walking to Amme's room. We needed to hide, and fast!. Wait, hide? I can do that.

"Uh, Yugi..." I started.

"Hmmm?" Yugi replied.

"Don't move for a second, okay?" I asked. I was going to summon the 'Wall of Illusion', who could make anyone who stands behind her invisible. It surrounded us instantly, providing the necessary camouflage.

Yami walked into Amme room, and we followed closely behind him.

Yami and Amme looked wierd in their Egyptian garb. We were used to seeing them wearing whatever we were wearing.

Amme stood up and put her hands behind her back.

"So, I have something I need to tell you," both Yami and Amme said at the exact same time. I sat bolt upright, almost breaking our cover.

"Yugi," I whispered, "I know _when_ we are! I remember Amme telling me about this! This was when they had to tell the other that they liked them!"

"Good," he replied. "That means the timeline hasn't deviated too much."

"You first," they both said again. I held back a snicker. This was SO cheesy.

"I like you," they both blurted out once again at the same time. I slapped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. I saw Yugi do the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

"You do?" They said one more time. Now they were laughing at each other.

"Well, that was fairly easy," Yami admitted.

"It was easier than Teanna made it seem." Amme said back.

I motioned for Yugi to follow me out of the room. We had to walk around Amme and Yami, because they were blocking the door. We were almost out when Yugi tripped and fell onto the ground. He bumped into a shelf and a vase fell off and broke.

-

-Yugi's POV-

We were almost out and I had to go and trip over my own shoe! I fell to the ground and tapped the side of a shelf. A vase on the shelf wobbled a few times and fell to the ground, breaking. I quickly got up and Emma and I ran off, shedding the protection of 'Wall of Illusion' once we were past the doorway. We were almost out of the palace altogether when the guard stopped us again.

"Don't tell me there's a rule that says we can't leave the palace without permission!" Emma told the guard before he could talk.

"No, not at all. It's just that you two were running pretty fast, I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong." The guard said, smiling.

"Nothing's wrong, we're just in a hurry," I answered for Emma, trying to sound a polite as possible. The guard let us out and we ran for our lives away from the palace.

When we finally stopped to take a breath, we tried to figure out what was going on.

"Geez, Yugi," Emma said, "do you have to be so clumsy?"

"It's not my fault that they were in the middle of the doorway!" I replied. "So, what's going to happen next?"

Emma looked like she was thinking deeply.

"Theoretically, Seto will come tonight to ask Amme to join him."

"So do we just stay here all day?" I asked.

"What else _can_ we do?"

"Okay then, let's wait."

We found a place to rest, in view of both the palace gates and Amme's room. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Emma's nudging me with her elbow.

"Look!" She pointed to the person who had just ridden into the courtyard. He looked exactly like Seto Kaiba! Well, he had different clothing, but the same face. He got off his horse, said something under his breath and disappeared into the palace.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. We're just going to have to wait and see..."

A few minutes later, Amme's room lit up, and we could hear talking inside. We couldn't understand a word of it though.

After a while, Seto reappeared in the courtyard and prepared to get onto his horse. I could hear Emma snicker as she moved in closer.

-

-Emma's POV-

I snickered as Seto got onto his horse. I had the most evil plan in the world! I snuck up behind the horse and hid behind a basket. Then, I took a rock and threw it at the horse's feet, scaring it and making it run off before Kaiba was ready to move. He just about fell off! Seeing him trying to regain control of the animal was the funniest thing I'd ever seen! I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. I could hear Yugi laughing too.

Something wasn't right, though. I looked up at the palace. Amme was watching us! I could feel the blood drain from my face as I ran for cover.

"Yugi," I said. "I think we need to follow Seto."

Yugi nodded. I summoned 'Gaia's Horse' and we got on his back. We trailed Seto to a cave about 5 miles outside of town.

We got off of 'Gaia's Horse' and followed Kaiba as he entered the cave. He went through many passages and hallways, and finally stopped at one specific spot. There, in the middle of the room sat the one person we thought we would NEVER see in Ancient Egypt...

Bakura Ryou...

-


End file.
